This invention relates in general to devices for training an equestrian and in particular for training an equestrian in attaining the skills necessary to control the movements of the mount in all respects with the least effort for the rider and the least discomfort to the mount while retaining sufficient control to handle emergency conditions. These skills are necessary in order for riders to achieve basic proficiency in their riding so that they are confident that they can easily maintain their balance and posture while precisely controlling the speed and direction of their mount. Riders not only want to get from A to B but want to carefully control and influence the manner in which they get there. In the journey from A to B the rider strives to enhance the beauty of the mount by improving his balance, suppleness and understanding of the rider""s signals. The mount must understand not only the direction to turn, for example, but must also understand how much the rider wants him to bend his body and stretch his back; how high to lift his legs and precisely where to put them down during the course of the turn.
To achieve this result requires close communication between the mount and rider through the use of the rider""s legs and torso, (the seat) and more importantly, the contact between the rider""s hands and the mouth of the mount. If this contact is too loose, the connection between mount and rider is ineffective and fine control is lost. However, if the connection is too tight, that is, the reining control force is too high, the force of the bit can injure the mount""s mouth, which is of very sensitive tissue, and the discomfort caused to the mount can interfere with a smooth and beautiful performance by the mount and rider. An irritated mount can understandably become xe2x80x9cuncooperativexe2x80x9d and detrimentally effect the performance.
Beginning riders tend to apply rein tensions higher than necessary and tend to apply reining force in a jerky manner thus effecting the mount""s response and cooperation. To apply just the right rein tension requires the development of a xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d in the hands of the rider so that the rider can communicate his desired instructions to the mount and maintain a good relationship with the mount.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages discussed above by providing a training system which will allow a rider to develop the ability to apply and maintain the proper tension in the reins without becoming rigid in his posture and will allow him to concentrate on learning to use the shoulders and elbows to create the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d for a proper riding style.
This invention provides a rein having a body of inelastic material with an elastic member inserted in the body of the rein at each the end of the rein which attaches to the bit. This elastic member allows the rider to attain proper techniques without injuring the mount while learning to sense the communicative touch necessary to join the mount and rider into a team of performers who understand each other and communicate their understandings easily and consistently. While the device of this invention provides a soft rein for the rider, a second embodiment allows a stronger control force when required such as in the case of a run-away mount.